Blackblade 15.3 - What's Right and What's Law
“Alright, my business is finished here, so I’ll be leaving town first thing in the morning. I want to get to Nagaoka as soon as possible. From the sounds of it, this country is falling back to war again, and I want to get into the merchant state before things get any worse.” Shirley explained this matter-of-factly to her quiet companion. Jack hadn’t been particularly talkative since the mountains; she’d seen this before, in other people. It took a certain strength of will to make it past the fey unscathed, or possibly an obstinate stupidity, considering some of the people she had just recently parted ways with. “If you’re coming with me, be ready to go by sunrise, and meet me in front of the inn.” “Do you know a Lord Miro?” Jack asked, abruptly changing the topic. The small sparrow he had adopted was perched on his shoulder, glancing about in the nervous way birds have. Apparently it was possessed of the soul of some girl he had lost, an unwitting wish to the faerie spirits; it was not the strangest or most unfortunate affliction Shirley had witnessed, but she felt sorry for him all the same, the stupid city man wandering into things he didn’t understand and couldn’t handle. She considered the question for a moment. “I am almost certain that the Miro family are the rulers of Myagi Province, far on the northeast coast. I don’t know anything about them personally. Why?” She furrowed her brow a bit, “I’ve heard that name recently, though. Something to do with what’s going on...” she added quietly. “Because I need to speak with him. How hard is it to get an audience with the nobility here?” He had a flatness to his demeanor, though whether it was depression, resignation, shock or something else Shirley couldn’t guess. She didn’t know him to any particular degree, but it was obvious that he was no longer acting like the polite, vibrant individual who had left Renick. The fact that he had managed to display that same charm over the last two days while selling goods they had collected over the trip hinted to Shirley that it may have all been an act to begin with. His moods and dispositions were of no particular concern to her, however, and she did not comment on it. “It depends. To get an audience, you have to be important, or selling something of importance at the least. You’re a foreigner, that should help your case, but you need to present some sort of reason. But I’ll ask again: why do you need to speak with nobility, and him in particular?” “It’s the reason I’m here. I was going to go to Nagaoka but...” he trailed off, and paused for a minute before continuing, “But what’s the point? I came over here to confront him, and waiting around hoping a plan or an explanation or...or an out...is pointless. This is what I’m here for, so this is what I’ve got to do.” His voice was dispassionate, and whether he couldn’t or wouldn’t make eye contact was unclear. The small bird nudged at his chin, trying vainly to get him to look up. Shirley considered this. “What is it you’re confronting him about then?” “His agents followed Raito’s group and stormed into a bar, murdering 13 defenseless men while attempting to capture Vol, the kid who was with them. The men were friends...acquaintances and workers of mine, who wanted nothing more than quiet lives and something better than what their government is giving them. They were unarmed, and were slaughtered mercilessly by some sort of monster that was sent by him. I...I want him to know that he’s accountable.” Shirley listened to all of this levelly. “So, you’re going to avenge them?” Jack was a picture of dulled misery, “...No...I can’t kill him. Even if I could...I can’t.” Shirley said nothing to this, but continued to observe him calmly. After a few moments, he added, “There are no laws to hold him to. Even if there were, I can’t enforce them.” “No,” was all she offered. “So there’s really nothing else to do. I could do nothing. I could stay here and do nothing. I could go back and do nothing. There’s...a lot of nothing I could do instead. But...I think I’ve spent so long telling myself that I am doing something, that I can’t admit that I’m actually doing nothing. So...I’ll go talk to him, and...maybe that’s something.” “You...are aware that there is a reasonable chance that, if he authorized the death of bystanders, he will probably just have you executed?” Shirley asked, seemingly unmoved by his words. “Yes,” he replied bluntly. She waited for further explanation; he mumbled, “Better to die doing something, I guess.” She regarded him, and a look of mild scorn crept onto her face despite her efforts. He was saddled with doubts, depression, and guilt; she couldn’t decide if he was the most profoundly weak man she had ever met, or whether he was just recently overcome with current events. “...Well, it’s not my place to judge what you do, but any plan where you’re almost assured of dying for no benefit to anyone sounds like less of a plan and more of a surrender.” “He lives northeast, in Miyagi?” he asked, not acknowledging her previous statement. “...Yes.” “Then that’s where I’ll go. Thank you for all of your help.” Jack started to turn to leave. “You’re welcome,” she added. There were equal measures of pity and scorn in Charlotte’s heart for the lost man who walked away from her, and she had no intention of walking down a path of destruction for someone she barely knew. Before he left, she called after him, “I’m sure there are people who would be upset if you threw your life away.” His steps paused. “More upset than if you did nothing.” He did not turn or look back. She added finally, “I’m sure he’d be very...” “He knew full well what he was doing,” Jack cut her off sharply, with more force than he had possessed in the rest of the conversation combined. He walked away and disappeared into the streets. Shirley looked at the spot where he had left, and assumed that she would never see that man from Asanon again. ---- Jack left Hyogo that day and began walking east, following roads and signs through orderly farms and hamlets that here were complete and well-maintained, where in Asanon one would be walking down unmarked dirt paths through miles of empty land. Despite the differences, and his foreign appearance, he made his way peacefully and quickly enough. It took a little over two weeks to eventually reach the far Miyagi City, nestled on the coast of a great bay. ---- “I would like to speak with Lord Miro,” Jack informed the armed guards who stood attention at the gate to the castle. “The castle is currently locked down, at the behest of the lord. You must have a warrant to enter,” the first man stated rotely. “What is your name and business?” the second asked, almost immediately following the first. “My name is Jack Callahan. I’ve come across the mountains from Asanon, and I need to speak with the lord.” “You’ve come from across the mountains?” one asked with an air of doubt; the second eyed him with greater scrutiny. “...Well, you DO look foreign...” he admitted. He stood up straighter, “But I am afraid that I can’t allow you entry without express permission from the lord. Are you expected?” “Why don’t you ask him? It’s of great importance that I speak with him,” Jack insisted. “Excuse me,” a young girl’s voice chirped from behind him. Jack turned to look as the two guards stood at attention. Behind him was a little Yetoman girl, probably no older than seven or eight, followed by a female attendant. The girl was dressed in what had to be a very expensive kimono, and her blonde hair was tied back into a pretty knot of braids. Her most striking feature, however, was her eyes: unlike every other Yetoman Jack had seen, her eyes were not a shade of brown, but rather a flat, light grey. One guard opened the door behind him; the maid went to lead the girl inside, but the girl resisted. She scrunched her eyes and asked Jack, looking at him carefully, “Have I met you?” Jack, aware of the formality that the guards had abruptly adopted upon their arrival, addressed the girl politely, bowing his head, “I do not think we’ve met, young lady, and we certainly haven’t been introduced. My name is Jack, and I’ve come from a very far way away.” She nodded, “You’re from Asanon. You’ve got round eyes.” The maid blushed a bit at her ward’s impropriety, but did not say anything. Jack suspected that it was not the woman that the guards were deferring to. “How’d you get here?” “Well, I walked,” he replied. The girl looked a little amazed, “Wow...that’s a really, really long walk. Why do you have a bird on your head?” she changed the topic abruptly. “She’s very dear to me, and stays with me all the time,” he said. He lifted his hand up, and the sparrow flitted onto it. Holding his hand out so that she could see her, he continued, “Her name is Melinda.” The girl looked at the very tame bird curiously, then held her hand out for it. Melinda, after looking the girl up and down, flapped over and landed on her hand. The girl smiled as the bird chirped a short song, then flew back to her perch on Jack’s head. “Wow...and she stays with you all the time?” Jack nodded, and she appeared impressed. “Whenever I call animals, they can only stay for a little bit, then they go home. I have one friend who can stay longer, but sometimes he’s mean and I send him home, and he makes some people upset so he can only visit when its just me or mom or Hikosa or Lord Osamu. Hikosa doesn’t like him much but she’s a meanie and I don’t like her much either.” The woman frowned, “Lady Wakahisa, don’t say unkind things about your sister.” The girl pouted, “She IS a meanie.” Jack smiled a bit, “Now, I’m sure your sister has her good points.” She considered this, “...I guess.” She kicked a small rock. “Why did you walk all the way here?” she brightened as she changed the topic again. “Well, I wanted to speak with the lord about something.” “Why are you standing out here? Is he going to come meet you?” she looked around to spy through the doorway. “Heh, I don’t think so. I don’t have an appointment, so I’m not allowed to go in.” She frowned, “Well that’s not fair, after you walked the whole way.” She frowned for a minute, quietly, then suddenly added, “Lord Osamu didn’t say he wouldn’t talk to you. He also said he wasn’t busy.” She walked briskly through the door in the gate, followed closely by her maid, who looked warily from the girl to the strange foreign man. When Jack didn’t follow her, she stopped and turned back, “Come on!” Jack looked to the two guards, who stood stiffly. One quietly mumbled, “With the lady’s permission...” and subtly gestured towards the door. As Jack walked by, he heard him whisper, “May God protect you...” The gate closed behind him. Jack followed the little girl down the path towards the grand estate that was the central castle. Guards were stationed about everywhere, along the paths and at the doors. Melinda hopped down to nestle on the nape of Jack’s neck, hiding in the collar of his shirt. They opened when the girl approached, and Jack found himself inside a large and stately yet plain entryway. She led him down a hallway towards a door; though seemingly made of paper, it was painted with the most ornate and complex detail, showing fields, forests, and seas, with white wolves standing atop it all. Another pair of guards stood at attention, and opened the door when commanded by the little girl. The three people entered the room; it was much smaller, but still had the same stately air. A large ornate chair sat at the far end, empty, and the rest of the room was barren, save for the ornamentation on the walls. The girl stood patiently with the maid and Jack, and the room was silent. After several moments, a man entered from another entrance, hidden behind the throne. He was a young man, roughly the same age as Jack himself, with pale hair, pale skin and flat grey eyes that matched the little girl’s. He wore robes of simple black and white, though obviously of very fine make, and had a katana hanging at his side. His long hair was bound in a pony tail, and his bangs were swept across his face, covering his right eye and cheek; his expression was placid and serious. The girl smiled and bowed politely; the maid dropped to her knees and bowed her head. Jack, not quite certain of the tradition, kneeled and bowed his head, hoping that was satisfactory. “Good afternoon, Lord Osamu,” she said sweetly. Though Jack was not looking, he could hear the small smile in the lord’s voice, “Good afternoon, Junko. Did you have a good time in the city?” “Mmhmm!” she nodded. “Is this the man who wanted to speak to me?” “Yes!” “Well, then why don’t you run along, so he can tell me his message?” The girl didn’t move immediately, but scuffed her foot lightly against the ground. “...I promise that I’ll visit with you this evening, and you can tell me everything about what you did today, alright?” “Okay!” she said brightly, then bowing again, she turned to leave. She gave a wave to Jack, who tentatively waved back, and her and her attendant left the two men alone in the room. “So, what business do you have that brought you over the mountains from Asanon?” the lord asked calmly. Jack stayed kneeling, unwilling to break some sort of law of formality he was unaware of. He took a deep breath; if he was going to be cut down, it was going to be soon. “I am here...” he paused to inhale again. “My name is Jack Callahan, and I’m here on behalf of the people who were killed in the city of Kalleandar nearly two months ago by your men.” Osamu did not reply immediately to this; Jack kept silent, waiting for a response. “You can be at ease,” he said. Jack blinked a few times, then looked up. Lord Miro had seated himself on the throne and, though he was sitting straight, it was not with arrogance as much as manner. He looked at Jack with questioningly, but with even emotion. “You’re not my subject, nor from my country. I have no particular power over you,” he said. Jack, who had long since abandoned attempting to guess how this meeting would go, assuming bleakly that it would almost certainly end with his death, had not particularly figured that he would be treated pleasantly. He sat back on his knees, as was custom here. “...Thank you,” he added with some uncertainty. “Now, what event is this you speak of?” he carried forward. Jack inhaled deeply again, his gaze dropping. “About two months ago, agents were sent by you to kidnap the elf boy named Vol. They entered a bar called the Groggy Goose and, when the child was not surrendered immediately, the agents proceeded to slaughter no less than 13 unarmed, undefended men, who had no other relation to the issue than to be unfortunate enough to be present at the time.” Osamu looked thoughtful, albeit unfazed by this accusation. After a moment of silence, he replied, “While I take exception to the use of ‘kidnap’, as that’s strictly incorrect, I will not deny the other events. What brings you here then?” “I...You, as the commander of the men who committed the slaughter, are responsible for their deaths, and you must be accountable for that.” Still unfazed, he asked calmly, “So, have you come to try and kill me in vengeance then?” Jack looked up at the lord again. His manner was so strange; he showed no particular emotion, no anger, no offense, nothing but a hint of curiosity. He looked at the man sitting on the throne, and replied, “...No. As much as honour, or justice, or anything might say that I should, I wouldn’t kill you. I doubt that I could kill you, but even if I had the ability, I don’t have the stomach.” He paused then continued, “I know there are no laws that bind an Asonian murderer in Yeto, even less so a noble commander, and nothing I could possibly enforce.” “So, knowing that, you still walked across the mountains and across Yeto...for what end?” “Because...because men died. My men died. Their lives were cut short, their families suffer, and there is no one to honour them, no justice for them, and nothing that can be done. There is no law to punish you, no protection for them or their families, nothing. Despite that...despite that, I had to at least tell you, so that you know that they died, and that you’re to blame.” His voice dropped, “Making sure that you know you’re a murderer...is all I can do.” They sat in silence for a moment, until Osamu stated, “Well, if you pardon my phrasing, this is rather refreshing.” Jack’s gaze whipped up at him, unable to hide his disbelief at his choice of words. There was no humour or sarcasm on the lord’s face however; this wasn’t a joke, and he was still quite serious. “I don’t know how much you know about my country, but not only would it be perfectly acceptable for you to come and try to kill me, but it’s legal as well, as long as you got a paper signed. To have someone come to me and not attempt to initiate murder is, well, honestly almost unheard of. I appreciate your civility, and I hope to bring a measure of it to this country before someone does successfully end my life.” Jack still looked a bit confused, but listened as he continued. “I am very sorry in regards to those who were killed in your country,” he bowed his head, “and, though it does not mitigate my blame in any way, I would like to say that the individual I put in charge of that particular operation was not authorized to use lethal force on bystanders, nor was he authorized to bring...the red, clawed creature who I assume was responsible for many of the deaths.” “It was a devil,” Jack said plainly, quietly hoping that the man would deny it, tell him it was some sort of golem, a magic-made creature that came from a man and not the pits of Hell. “And as such, the fact that I did not specifically order them to not harm bystanders lays the blame on me. They are...creatures of simple plans, and without orders, they won’t think twice to attack people in their way. I did not give specific orders, as the last time that particular individual was in charge of an order he used peaceful means. I also mistakenly assumed that those who, in all technicality, did kidnap the elf would not lead him into a city, and at least not at the speed at which they did. It should have taken them many more days to reach...Kalleandar, was it, from Riolythe, and I did not presume that they would teleport to a human city. My reasoning, though I still believe was legitimate at the time, was faulty, and innocent people were harmed. For that, I am truly sorry.” Jack sat quietly, unsure of whether or not to actually believe him. “What do you believe would be fair compensation?” “I’m...I’m sorry?” Osamu was still calm and unfazed, “The families should be compensated by me in some fashion. It’s why you came, after all. I’m afraid that I can’t submit to any sort of penal punishment currently; I’ve pushed my country into a somewhat transitory state and if I were to leave it now, I shudder to think of what sort of civil war would ravage it. However, I’m more than willing to pay financially. I would offer to punish the two individuals more directly involved, but honestly, the large devil is something of a simple-minded brute who wouldn’t be fazed by anything we might consider ‘punishment’, and the field commander who ordered the attack was already punished and is no longer in control of any forces.” “But they’re still in your service?” “Yes. He is bound to my service; unbinding him would just send him back to Hell, and there is very little he can do beyond surveillance without men to order about. Having his power stripped is the harshest punishment that could be applied to him, and there is not much else I could do to increase its severity.” “You punished him for killing needlessly?” “He was punished for running a particularly slipshod mission, for making a terribly disruptive mess that could have led to an international affair, for drafting individuals that he had no right to command, and after all of that, still not managing to be successful at his singular task. He was unclear as to how many people died as a result of his actions, and I’m sorry to hear that the death count was higher than I was originally led to believe.” Jack frowned slightly, but said nothing. “Back to what I was saying, what would you believe to be a fair compensation? For their families...and you? You mentioned that they were your men; were they employees of yours?” “Oh!...No, nothing like that...” Jack was somewhat surprised that the lord had caught that from his speech. “Well then, what was it like?” Jack didn’t reply immediately, unsure of how well a noble would appreciate the truth of the matter. Osamu waited patiently, however, and Jack didn’t currently have the strength of will to come up with any sort of believable lie. He sighed slightly, “They...well, most of them, were part of my...organization.” Lord Miro waited, so Jack explained further, “My organization dedicated to bringing better governance to Asanon.” “Interesting,” Osamu said, his voice conveying legitimate regard, the first real suggestion of emotion since the conversation began. “How so?” Jack furrowed his brow. “How are you planning on improving the government?” he explained further. Jack looked thoughtful. “I...thought I knew, but...I don’t know. Lately I haven’t been particularly certain about anything I’ve been doing.” When Osamu didn’t jump in, he continued, “I don’t know what you know about Asanon, but, it’s government is run by a handful of rich, sheltered families that don’t know or care about the people in the slightest. Anyone who lives outside of one of the major cities is basically abandoned, save for their neighbours, and anyone who lives in the cities who isn’t already rich struggles to support their families. The police are spread thin and underpaid, so there’s no security against criminals or even beasts for anyone who isn’t rich, there’s little in the way of medical care, support for the poor, the elderly, orphans, widows...it’s all a wretched mess. The government is supposed to be democratic, but only the people of the wealthy families can run for office! And the policies they create only benefit each other, utterly ignoring the issues that impact everyone else in the country!” As Jack talked, his voice gained back some of its passion, dulled over the last few weeks. “The government needs to provide for its people! The cities need to be cleaned up, the criminals need to be properly punished, there has to be infrastructure developed for those who live in the smaller towns, taxes on the nobility need to be increased, and the parliament needs to be open for everyone to participate in!” Jack realized he was nearly shouting at this point; he stopped abruptly. “I...I’m sorry,” he bowed his head shortly. Lord Miro waved away his concern. “And you have support for this?” “Yes,” Jack replied, “Hundreds, thousands of people across Asanon, mostly in the two major cities, but in some of the farther ones as well, and the villages. They’re part of my organization, and support the cause to bring about change.” “Fascinating,” he said, weaving his fingers together. “And what are you planning on doing?” “I’m...” his voice dropped back, “I’m not...Why do you care, if you don’t mind me asking?” he changed the topic mid-sentence. Osamu blinked a few times, “Why...because I’m doing the same thing myself.” Jack was a little taken aback by this. “You’re...doing the same thing?” “I’m attempting to fix a long-broken, rotten system, for the good of my country.” He shrugged slightly, “I’ll admit that democracy is a long ways off, but Yeto has a...different set of problems than Asanon.” “You’re...you killed the emperor, to take his title,” Jack said aloud before he could stop himself; he immediately regretted that his mouth outstripped his brain. Now started, he decided he may as well continue, “You started a war between two provinces. You, or your men, have killed thousands of soldiers, and two noble families, and the men in Asanon, and who knows who else...how is that the same?” Osamu gave him an inscrutable look before answering. “I don’t deny the blood on my hands. I have killed men, and ordered many more dead by others’ swords or spells. Unfortunately, as I said before, murder is a tradition in Yeto, as distasteful as it is, and in order to change Yeto, I have to first control it. Right now, for nearly as long as she has existed, this country has listened only to violence, and the wealth and power it brings. To end the violence, I must control those who would continue the tradition, and stop them.” “So you kill them. Anyone who doesn’t listen you should die?” Jack asked, his voice tinged harshly. “You are awfully quick to villainize me, aren’t you?” Jack clenched his jaw, but Osamu pressed no further than that. “I am attempting to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. I could be much worse. I could be slaying all of the lords, without asking for their surrender first, in the night in cold blood. I could be marching all of my armies across the lands. I could be mustering the farmers and the craftsmen, putting swords in their hands and sending them to fight to their deaths in order to gain me another acre of land. My forebearers have done this, and there are many who question why I’m not doing it now.” He traced his finger lightly along the arm of the chair he sat in. “There is a much deeper problem in Yeto. Deeper than you could grasp. A curse, some might say, dooming it to endless war.” Osamu clenched his hand and stared piercingly into Jack’s eyes. “I will unify the country. I will wrench it from its curse, and it will finally be free to prosper as it should. All I do is to achieve that ambition, and I will do anything for it.” His voice calmed as he added, “So, what will you do to achieve yours?” Jack pondered this, “There’s never a good reason to kill someone.” “I respectfully disagree.” Osamu stated. “For an example...if you were witness to the events you brought before me, then you know the man Raito Kamun, correct?” “Yes...” “And what sort of a man would you say he is?” “He’s...” Jack paused, unsure of how to politely phrase his opinions. “He’s an arrogant, single-minded, self-centered, honey-tongued snake of a man, yes?” “I...can’t say I know him as well as you might,” Jack ventured, “But, no, I don’t think he’s any sort of a good person.” “I hardly know him personally. But I do know that. I also know that he strives to be emperor. Would you make him the leader of your country?” “No.” “Would you make him the leader of mine?” “...No.” “Then what would you do about him?” Jack frowned. “Could he even do that? Just...make himself emperor, as he pleased?” “If I do not stop him, yes. He believes that he should be the ruler; it’s his right, his destiny, whatever words he uses. He thinks himself the best, the only deserving king.” “Couldn’t you just...make it clear to him? That he won’t take the throne?” “Honestly, do you think anything could ever be half as clear to him as his thoughts of what he deserves from others?” “There has to be something else that he...” “There is nothing else in the world that he deserves more, as far as he’s concerned. And as long as he’s alive and free, he will scheme and strive for my destruction to take what I, and anyone else in his way, has. So I ask again, what would you do, if you were me?” “Couldn’t he be...I don’t know, jailed or something?” “He will never be reformed. So you believe that tying him up and locking him away for the rest of his life to be more merciful than death? He would need to be very tightly bound, or he would escape with his magic or his words or a sharp piece of glass someone might leave lying around, only to put us back at the beginning.” Jack considered this. “A man like Raito, who is nothing without his pride: you would prefer to attempt to outwit him and dishonour him for as long as you live, risking not only yourself but the safety of everyone who stands between you and him for all of your days. Because he will toss aside or destroy those who would hinder him, or those whose destruction would benefit him. That I do know for certain.” Jack was still silent. “I do think that sometimes, killing someone is the only way to solve a problem, as distasteful as it is.” Jack thought about that, then stated, “I don’t have to though. I will bring the peoples’ complaints to the parliament, and tell them the reforms that need to occur. With the support of so many of the citizens, they will have to listen.” Jack attested. “There doesn’t have to be riots, or violence, or any of that. No one has to die.” “Possibly,” Osamu admitted, “though, pray tell, why haven’t you done that already, if you’re so certain?” Jack did not reply, so he continued, “It’s because they don’t have to listen, and you know it. It’s because that they could ignore you, or label you a criminal, if they haven’t already. Take away your work, crush your support, jail you...kill you. You know that they have no problem dealing with you how they see fit. Why do you hesitate to give them the same regard?” “How am I supposed to make something better if I’m willing to be as bad as them?” Jack asked in frustration. Osamu got a far-away look in his eyes. “Sometimes, you have to be willing to do whatever it takes, even if you know its wrong, if it will lead to something better. Sacrifices are always made; someone has to make them for things to change. I’ll make the sacrifices, if it means my goal is achieved.” He sighed and looked back, “At least that’s what I’ll be telling myself in my eternity in Hell.” Jack couldn’t help but make a small chuckle, “You’d willingly go to Hell for your country? For people you don’t know and a system that doesn’t want to change?” “I already have,” he said with no humour, no hesitation. Jack considered this quietly; he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with the connotation. After a few minutes of not-uncomfortable silence, Jack stated, with a measure of certainty regained in his voice, “There are thirteen families that are now suffering, not only from the loss of husbands and fathers, but from the loss of their primary earner. In addition, I am now short thirteen people for my cause. I could ask you for money, but honestly, my group is not particularly lacking in funds, and a lump sum is unlikely to greatly benefit widows and orphans any more than what we’re already supporting them with. However, based on what I’ve seen, you have technologies here that we’re lacking.” Osamu looked at him reasonably, “Such as?” “Paper, for starters. Yours is smoother, more durable, and hopefully easier to produce, considering you use it for almost everything. Your cities have superior sewage systems, your irrigation methods are different, and you seem to have more advanced city and farm layouts in general.” “So, you want engineers, then?” “I request that you supply me with thirteen skilled people, able to teach trades and impart knowledge about crafts we don’t possess in my country. Thirteen people to replace the thirteen I lost, who can teach the families of those who lost a member their craft, so that they can support themselves far better than they could before, and improve the state of my country in the meantime. I would keep them in my employ for...five years, which should be long enough to complete an apprenticeship, at which point they will be returned to you and your country.” Osamu pondered this, “An interesting request. How are you planning on getting them there?” “With all due respect, lord, you seemed to have no troubles getting your soldiers to my city.” The lord smiled, “I suppose it would seem that way.” He sat back and continued, “I will have to consider the logistics of this with my reeve, and find thirteen suitable and willing people. It wouldn’t due to give you belligerent workers. It will be a drain to teleport that many people, but I suppose it wouldn’t be much of a proper punishment for me if I wasn’t at least inconvenienced,” he added wryly. “It will take awhile to arrange this properly. Stay in the city for a week or two, and I will have the men arranged. Once you have deemed them acceptable, you can join them on the trip. Unless you wish to walk back over the mountains.” “No,” Jack said quickly. “No, I have no desire to ever go there again.” “Well then, I assume you can find your own accommodations in the city until I call for you?” “Yes, that’s not a problem.” “Then I believe that for now, our business is complete. And again, I apologize for my hand in these unfortunate events.” He bowed his head respectfully. Jack bowed his head slightly in reply. “Thank you for your cooperation. I...honestly did not foresee this outcome,” he said with a bit of bewilderment. A hint of a bitter smile played at Osamu’s lips. Jack stood and bowed. As he was about to turn to leave, Osamu said, “One more moment, if you would.” Jack paused. “Your bird...where did you get her?” Jack looked a bit shocked, “I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Osamu’s look was a bit patronizing. “Don’t lie. The bird, I believe she’s hiding by your neck. Where did you get her?” Melinda, slowly and with trepidation, pulled herself into the open. Jack looked protectively from the sparrow to the lord. “...The mountains.” Osamu thought about that, then merely sad, “They are a strange place, apparently. I’ve never been, but I’m afraid there’s little point in me visiting...unnecessary danger and all that,” he tacked on the last phrase, almost as an afterthought. Melinda stared nearly motionlessly at the young lord, her avian face unable to show any emotion. Osamu looked at her in turn, but said nothing else. Jack took a few more steps to leave, then paused. “Can I...ask one more thing?” “I’m in no great hurry today.” “You know that I came over the mountains with Raito, his men...and the elf.” “I didn’t know that, but I was fairly certain, yes.” “You’re looking for them, aren’t you?” “Yes. Not very concertedly; he’s been consistently good at revealing his own location.” “Why didn’t you ask me about them?” “Do you have anything pertinent to share?” “...Not that you probably don’t already know.” “That is what I assumed.” “Why aren’t you concerned that I’m going to go back to them? Tell them about you?” “For one, I was under the impression that you weren’t leaving the city. They aren’t in this part of the country, as far as I was aware; last I’d heard they were in Nara Province. Second, I don’t think I’ve told you anything I would mind others knowing about. Third, that yours and his aims are entirely separate from one another is obvious, and since you already suggested a dislike for the man I can’t see you risking anything for his minor benefit, and finally,” he added, “if your heart were any more devoid of cruelty, malice or scheming, it would grow wings and fly up to Heaven on its own. You aren’t a threat, you aren’t an ally of his. You’re a man with optimistic ideals, though I might argue they’re a bit naive. And I wish you luck with them.” His wry smile returned, “If you can improve the world without damning yourself, I salute you. I might have been behooved to try, but in my life, my hands have never been considered too good to make unclean.” Jack blinked a few times, bowed again, then exited. A guard led him out of the building and off of the castle grounds. His head swimming with thoughts, he meandered aimlessly through town. He eventually stumbled upon an inn; paying the owner, he made his way into the clean yet sparse room that was exemplary of the style of this country and sat down, leaning against the wall. He sat quietly, considering what the conversation he had, his past, and his future. Time passed, and he still was lost in thought; Melinda chirped and hopped about, but he paid her no mind. As the sun was getting ready to make its descent, she fluttered to the small open window in the room. Chirping loudly to get Jack’s attention, he glanced up at her. Turning back and forth, she gestured to the sky; Jack took a minute to understand, then nodded and waved for her to leave. “I’ll be here...” he muttered. With a flutter of wings, she took off into the air. ---- Melinda fluttered about the castle, peeking in windows and doors. She was looking for something, but no one noticed the small brown bird flitting about. After a while, she called out, in her head a greeting though in reality nothing more than some peeps and chirps. Oh, good evening, a voice replied to her, echoing in her head but not her ears. You did come back. I wasn’t sure that you would. Yes... she thought, trying to reach out, somehow communicating with someone who could hear her. You can find me on the 4th floor, at north end of the eastern wall, the voice replied. She flew about to that room, though she could have sworn that it was empty when she checked it moments ago. Sure enough though, he was sitting there, with a stack of papers on a short desk before him, his ink brush lightly gliding over one of them, leaving elegant but solid lines. She perched on the frame of the open window. His mouth didn’t move and he didn’t look up, but his voice filled her head once more, What can I do for you? She sat silently before asking, You...you don’t mind? I don’t want to interrupt you... Not at all. It’s pleasant to have company. I still don’t understand...how can you hear me? How can I hear you? He smiled slightly, his brush making neat strokes, How can a little bird come to think as a human? Or perhaps, how did a thinking human come to look like a little bird? There are many strange things in this world and others. I’m not sure, if I’m a bird or if I’m human. Everyone explains it differently, and every time I try to remember things everything gets jumbled. I know that I know Jack, but I swear I remember that his name is Will, but no one can understand me and...and I don’t know. I don’t know what I know. Her feathers puffed up as she became agitated. Osamu held his brush and looked up at her, Come now, don’t fret yourself so. If it can’t be remembered, then it can’t be remembered, and probably won’t do you any good anyhow. I always figure it’s best to focus on the future, rather than the past. Even if you have no past, you have a future, and that matters more. You do have my sympathies though; it must be maddening, to have to sit in silence. It...it can be frustrating... She hopped about shyly, then flew into the room and sat on the short table. Can...can we just talk? Just for a bit? He began to write again. That’s what I invited you to do. I would be quite cruel to send you away after that. He looked up towards the door. Though I am very sorry to say I have another engagement this evening that I am unable to decline. Oh...I’m sorry, I’ll just... she turned to take flight again. No no, please, stay. I’m sure she won’t mind a bit. The door slid silently open and a young girl’s face peeked in. She smiled when she saw Osamu and slunk through the crack she had made before closing the door behind her. Taking quick steps she hustled towards the table and dropped to the floor. A conspiratorial grin crept across her face as she said, “Mrs. Onoda didn’t believe me when I said that you said that you’d meet with me.” Osamu hadn’t looked up from his writings, but the direction of his attention was belied by the small grin he shared with her. “You have been known to say those things falsely before; I don’t blame her,” he said with a mock scold. “So I’m right in assuming she is currently unaware of your location?” Junko just giggled. Osamu looked at her with raised eyebrows, “You’re rather naughty.” She sat up very straight and put on a look of great seriousness. “I am following the orders of my lord, who commanded that I be presented before him this very evening to report everything I saw happening in his city.” “Oh yes, put this on me. Then Mrs. Onoda will come after me with her lectures and early bedtimes.” Junko giggled again, then her eyes fell on the little sparrow who sat on the table. Her eyes lit up, “Hello!” she looked at Melinda, “You’re the little bird from this morning, who was with the Asanon man!” Turning to Osamu, who had put down his brush, she asked, “Why’s she here?” “She’s visiting. She was a bit lonely, you see, so she came to have a talk. Sadly though, I told her that I already had a most pressing engagement with you and she was about to leave.” “Oh, nooo! Stay!” Junko clapped her hands together and made a pleading face. Melinda was a bit embarrassed, I...don’t want to intrude... Osamu regarded her as she spoke and relayed it to Junko, who smiled and said, “You’re not intruding; you’re a bird! Birds can go anywhere they want, no one minds. Except pidgeons. People care about pidgeons, but I think that’s because they bring lots of their friends and hang around all day doing nothing. And you can’t bring a goose into a dress shop.” Junko looked up at Osamu, “You can talk to birds?” “No, just her. She’s very special. She can talk like a person, but no one can understand her, because when she speaks it comes out in bird.” “Oooh, so you can talk to her in your head, because then she doesn’t have to speak.” Junko looked back at Melinda. “I’m sorry I can’t hear you, little bird.” “Her name is Melinda.” He gestured in introduction, “Junko, this is Melinda. Melinda, this is Junko Wakahisa.” Junko bowed her head, “Pleased to meet you.” Pl...pleased to meet you, Melinda said, and bowed over as well. Osamu again relayed her words, and Junko gushed at the adorableness of a sparrow that could bow. So yes, you are more than welcome to stay if you don’t mind hearing the adventures of a little girl in a marketplace, Osamu said silently to Melinda. Oh, no, not at all, she replied. Don’t be shy, if you have anything you’d like to say. I can dictate for you if you wish, it’s no issue. I’m sure Junko will be very interested in your thoughts on the matter. That’s very kind of you. Thank you. ''You’re very welcome. ''Junko launched into her story, and her audience, a shogun and a sparrow, both listened intently. ---- Hours had passed when Melinda flew back in the window of the inn. She found Jack, still on the floor where he had been sitting, fallen asleep against the wall. Quietly, she fluttered over to him, nestled into his hair, and fell asleep as well. ------ “So, now that you’ve met them, do they fit your requirements?” Jack nodded. “They seem like good people, so provided that they don’t start breaking laws or shirking their jobs once they get over there...” he said. “They’re all pretty young though. I expected people with more experience.” “Well, you requested people that wanted to go to Asanon. Younger workers are more likely to want to travel than more established people with families, as you can see,” the reeve explained. “The added benefit of a larger salary is also more enticing to the young, who wouldn’t be able to make as much money for years yet.” “Makes sense.” Jack nodded again. “They should do fine. Send my thanks to your lord.” “Of course,” the reeve bowed. “So...when are we teleporting?” Jack asked. “The Court Wizard is required for such things. I believe it was mentioned that she will take you and the workers tomorrow morning. Now that I have your approval, I will confirm that for you. I will send a note to the inn where you are staying with a more precise time.” “Thank you again,” Jack bowed his head. The reeve returned the gesture. “Anything else I can do for you?” “No, you’ve done more than enough.” “Then I will take my leave.” He snapped his fingers, and a guard advanced. “He will show you out.” “Thank you, and good day,” Jack said. “And to you,” the reeve replied, and turned and walked away. The guard gestured for Jack to walk in front, and he was escorted to the main gate. As he walked down the path, his eyes wandered the sky. Melinda had been out flying a lot over the last two weeks; he supposed that was a good thing, that she was doing more than just sitting with him, as even he would admit to being wretched company over the last while. He did wonder where she was going though. Where does one go, if they’re a bird? Jack wandered about through the streets of the city. He had spent most of his time in his inn room since he had arrived, and now that he was about to return to Asanon, he realized he wanted to see more before he left. He was feeling better now, better than he had for months. He had had time to think, reflect, and prioritize. He had made some decisions, and was ready to move forward. Glancing down at his hand, he was reminded of something else he had to do. It wasn’t a conversation he looked forward to having, but it had to be done. At the very least, he should tell him that he didn’t have to hang around Yeto anymore. Finding a quiet place under a tree, he twisted the inner part of his ring. Normally, when the ring was attempting to connect to another, it would vibrate softly, in tune with the vibrations given by the other ring, alerting the wearer to open communication. Something was off though, and Jack blinked a few times before he realized what the problem was. The ring was still. He said “Hello” a few times, but there was no response. There was no connection. Quickly twisting 90 degrees, he had a short-lived gush of relief when it vibrated softly. Within a minute, he heard the sound of Aiden’s voice. “Well, this is something of a surprise, what with you NOT ANSWERING for the last THREE WEEKS.” Aiden’s sharp recrimination berated him from hundreds of miles away. “It’s not like I might, you know, THINK YOU MIGHT BE DEAD or anything...Ugh, you are Jack, yes? With my luck, you’re someone who stabbed him and took the ring and now I’m talking to a murderer,” he mumbled the last part to himself, barely audible through the rings’ magic. “Yes, yes it’s me. I’m fine,” Jack assured. “I’m sorry, I...I was in a bad place.” “Well, you’re in an awfully bad place to decide to be in a bad place!” Aiden retorted. “Don’t leave the country, split up with your bodyguard, and go silent for weeks because you’re ‘in a bad place’!” “That was his decision to leave with them,” Jack said defensively. “It was both of you, don’t even start,” Aiden’s temper was obviously short. “I told you what you were getting into years ago, I told you what would happen. I didn’t want it to happen, and I certainly didn’t want it to happen when you were in another country, but in case you haven’t seen the pattern, I don’t get what I want.” “This is...this is not helpful right now, Aiden.” “Helpful? Helpful?! This is all I’m good for, people calling me to look things up and find things out. I’m a ruddy librarian! I’m left to worry that you’re DEAD for weeks, as I’m left running two organizations, basically by myself because I swear no one is educated these days, and then you call like it’s nothing and say that I’m being UNHELPFUL?!!” “I’m sorry...I’m sorry!” Jack tried to interject, but Aiden rambled on for a while longer, venting his pent up frustration and worry. Eventually, he stopped; only his heavy breathing could be heard through the rings’ magic. “I am really, very sorry I worried you, Aiden,” Jack apologized. “Hmph,” Aiden acknowledged. “So, what do you need? Gods forbid anyone call me for anything else.” “Oh, right,” he had been sidetracked by Aiden’s outburst. “Can you reach Ridley? My ring...isn’t working.” “Hmm? Let me check,” Aiden said, before going silent. Jack waited patiently; he had gotten mercifully few glances judging him as a crazy man during his conversation with himself. Eventually, Aiden returned, “Your ring just didn’t react?” “No, I got nothing.” “The same thing happened to me. I haven’t any clue why though; I last spoke to him about a week and a half ago, and he seemed fine then. Even if he’s not wearing it, it should still vibrate though. The same thing happened when I tried to reach that Yomiel man too.” “Wait, what?” “Oh, right, yes. Ridley came back to Asanon, borrowed Abigail’s ring and gave it to that man, for...reasons? Apparently he wanted to keep in contact with him to make sure he doesn’t die while he’s elsewhere making sure that the other elf doesn’t die? I don’t know, neither Abigail nor Ridley tell the most direct stories, and filtering one through the other hasn’t left me with the best information.” “So, Ridley, who is supposed to be here helping me, went all the way BACK to Asanon...to take Abigail’s ring, so that he could give it to the Hospital Bomber?” “Yes, that’s what I gathered.” “...Who in the hell does he think he...” “I’m sure he thinks that he’s the owner of the rings, and I’m inclined to agree with him,” Aiden cut Jack off. “Have you spoken to him at all since you got to Yeto?” “...No.” “Then I would do that before starting on this.” “Well, how am I supposed to do that if he’s somehow blocked the rings?” “I doubt he did that himself. Why would he do that?” “I don’t know, so that he won’t have to talk to me?” “Ugh, honestly? You two are the most childish...I have things to do. I have no idea what happened to Ridley’s ring. I haven’t heard anything from him. I also don’t have any doubt that whatever he’s doing, he’s probably fine and can handle it. He was not the one I was worrying about.” “Ok, ok, fine.” “And for the love of the gods, don’t start jumping to conclusions before talking to the man.” Jack snorted, finding this a little funny, “What do you care about how I handle Ridley?” “I care about how you seem to think sitting in silence is an effective method of fixing problems, or do I need to bring up the three week communication failure again?” “I get it, I’m sorry,” he tried again. “I somehow doubt that, but I’ll take your word for it at the moment.” Aiden sighed, coming down from his rush of anger. “The last I heard from him he was apparently somewhere in the countryside, hiding with the other elf, taking care of baby drakes, of all things. He is very good at getting himself in and out of things, so I’m sure this is no exception. Maybe it’s interference of some kind, I don’t know, I’m no wizard.” “Well, not a magic wizard at any rate, but you’re a wizard at what you do.” “It’s entirely too late for flattery, Jack.” “Everything going fine over there?” “As well as can be expected.” “Good. I’ll be back tomorrow, if everything goes well.” “...Really? How, if you don’t mind me asking?” “I’ll explain then. Don’t start packing your bags though; you’ve got a new job.” Aiden gave a tortured sigh, “Of course I do. What now?” “You get to help me situate 13 Yeto craftsmen and get them apprentices.” “...What?” “You heard me. Tomorrow, we start doing things. For real now.” “...I...reiterate, what?” “It’s time to move to the next step. We’ve prepared enough. Time to actually do something.” “I...ok...I’ll...wait for you then.” “I’ll see you tomorrow.” “Alright. I’m...glad to hear from you.” Jack smiled, “It’s good to hear you too. I’m really...really sorry.” “Just don’t do that again. At least the last time it happened, I was kept informed.” “I’ll try.” “You do that. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” With a subtle noise, Jack could hear the connection close. He twisted his ring back to the “off” position. He looked at it for a minute, then tried to reach Ridley again. Silence was his only response. Frowning, Jack put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Category:Banishment of the Blackblades